


Backlash

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [109]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Anger, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Discussion of Death, Discussion of near death experiences, Javis' Protocols, M/M, Milking kink, Panic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was PISSED, all Morbie could do was wait for him to start talking and brace to dodge when he was pissed enough he looked like he wanted to throw something...Peter finds out about why Michael had so many days off, he confronts Michael, who... tells him the truth, all of it.Afterwards, they just want to be close and home and safe... Like back in the old days, but since it's not the old days they get a little more adult than back then





	Backlash

Michael frowned, shit had hit the fan... he'd been trying to shrug it off, move forward and not dwell on it but Peter had found out. “I was fine-”

“You...” Peter actually looked like he wanted to throw something, Michael just shrugged and settled on his right foot, fully ready to dodge.

“I was fine. I- I would have been fine either way.”

“And you know that how?”

“Parker, I've literally been- I've had much worse than a bullet wound...”

“The fact that you've- you hid it. I'm still pissed at Jarvis for not waking me up! But- him, I understand. I mean, as freaked out as he was last time, but- that was triggered by the actual gunshot, which- it didn't happen?”

“No- no gunshots, that's- honestly he's still pissed at himself for not alerting you. Was he the one that told you?”

“No- I found out by calling Claire, asking why you've been off work for more than 2 days... Was asking if she'd heard if another doctor wanted more hours or if you got in trouble.”

Michael winced, “They told me to take a few days and let them know when I'm ready to go back to work. I- I was just happy having some days off with my baby and then Xe was having so much trouble with... biology issues I was just happy I didn't have to worry about anything but my own family.”

“Seriously... therapist, you need one.”

“I had to try something, Parker. Him, him shooting was an 'absolute' from what Madame Butterfly said... Me dying was an absolute- I had to try something, it worked-” Michael shrugged at the blinking. “I didn't have a choice.”

“You put the gun against your own chest... You practically pulled the trigger.”

Michael sighed, “Do you wanna know what would have happened if I hadn't? I could tell you- I-that nightmare I had? It wasn't a nightmare, it was some fucked up goddamn warning! Here, give me your hand.”

Peter stepped back, frowning before blinking at him, “Why?”

“I'll show you exactly what was going to happen if I hadn't shaken him enough for him to drop the gun.”

Peter tensed, “I don't think I wanna know...”

“It was here, one shot, .22 pistol,” Michael put his hand where his throat met his shoulder, “Blew through most of my spine, my right arm kept- twitching, trying to respond but it was far enough off to the left it seemed to have left some function. It burned for- a few seconds after I hit the floor. My lungs just- deflated, muscles unable to pull the weight off my chest long enough to get oxygen, my heart started slowing immediately. This time, it had been a .45, I- heavy gun- heavier hit. He, he could have just- if he hit where he had before, with the .22? He could have taken out my whole neck, he could have outright decapitated me as close as I was standing this time. I Had to get him to aim at my chest... Before, Claire, Claire brought me back, she saved me. If I'd been hit in the neck by a .45, I have no idea if she could have done anything to save me. I Had to make him change his aim.”

Peter's hand tensed on his neck, “Right here?”

“Yeah.”

“How close? This time?”

“I, took 3 steps, I think, toward him... Jarvis would have to show you the footage.”

Peter grabbed him and held him close, “You told me about 'absolutes', said they were- it means death. No chance of any other outcome.”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded as he held him back. “It means Death is going to be there.”

“You- you died, in the dream?”

“Yeah... And no- no bright light or any of that bullshit, it- it didn't get that far, as I said, Claire brought me back.”

“What- what do you remember?”

“Death,” Michael smiled, “I- I remember Death, she was just as she was when I was- in the hospital, before- before dad did all this,” he shrugged. “She- she sang to me when I was in the hospital, she's got a nice voice.”

Peter blinked, “Wait, Death, like the Death, the grim reaper sings?”

“Yeah, she- she does that sometimes. I, now that I remember that I don't think I want to go to the break room anymore...” Michael took a deep breath when he realized he was trying to hyperventilate, “It's, a couple floors above pediatrics... I- I hear singing a lot there, I- I didn't recognize the voice until now.”

“Still say therapist needed, I'm surprised you haven't had a freaking hospital mandated one after all this shit!”

“I would not be surprised if they tried.”

“You- serious issues...”

Michael chuckled as he held his husband, “Maybe I'll write a book some day.”

“You're working on a fucking encyclopedia as it is!”

“I- I should see if I can- maybe I can gather some kind of record, something. Maybe help close some cases or something.”

“We've, we've looked, Michael, we- there's nothing. Trust me, Jarvis has tried.”

Michael grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, “Any chance we can just, put this behind us?”

“Um, no... we- there is still discussion to be had here, like seriously, you- we need to deal with this therapist business at some point. You went like what, once? And just never after?”

“I was working 5 days a week and tended to get called in the other 2 if I got lucky enough not to get stuck at the hospital the entire day... Plus the one person I did talk to, well he's now our child's teacher... Not interested in going back.”

Peter grumbled, “There is that, but he's professional.”

“Seriously though, can we just... bed down in the living room and watch stupid movies like the old days?”

Peter smirked, “You mean, drag all the bedding in the house into the living room when we'd piss Aunt May off watching crappy horror movies and start screaming in the middle of the night when one of us woke up during a scary part and freak out?”

“Thinking, more stupid and less horror, but yeah, I miss it.”

“J, slumber party, start the popcorn.”

Michael smirked when Jarvis drug their bedding out of their room to set it up their nest, “J, you're over dressed for a slumber party...”

Jarvis blinked before frowning, “I- don't have any sleep clothes. I- usually am nude or dressed for company.”

Michael blinked and smirked, “Well, can't have you getting cold... and we'll need to get you some sleep clothes, how did we not realize you don't have sleep clothes?”

“I do have some things that would classify as sleep clothes.”

Peter's eyes lit up, “Oh? What would they be?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “This isn't about sexy times, keep it in your pants. Jarvis, see if mine will fit you?”

“They will, sir.”

“Feel free to use any of mine,” he mumbled as he happily settled in the nest and smiled at Jarvis heading back into their room. “And we're going shopping for you tomorrow, getting sleep clothes.”

“I have no reason for sleep clothes, sir.”

“Like hell you don't... what if Parker wanted a nest? Not appropriate to be snuggling naked...”

“Parker wouldn't care, sir. Though Xe is learning what is deemed appropriate and inappropriate by societal standards, and is getting quite good at telling the difference.”

“Still,” Michael grumbled, “Clothes...”

Peter smirked, nudging him when he blinked at him and turned, “Too yummy, take it back.”

Michael laughed, Jarvis was in a set of his sweat pants and nothing else, “Nah, I'm vetoing, he can stay.”

Peter blinked and grumbled, “Not gonna be able to concentrate...”

“It's a cuddle nest, deal with it,” Michael hummed as he cuddled with his partners.

“Just don't get jealous if I end up riding Jarvis...”

“I'mma be jealous if I don't see that, just- later, after I get to snuggle my boys.”

Peter ended up curled around Michael's side with his head on his chest, “So, Jarvis... What all protocols do you have? We've been finding a lot of new ones it seems.”

“As I've told, sir, name a preference, I'm sure I have something that can help facilitate it.” Jarvis settled Michael's head in his lap when he joined them in the nest and handed the popcorn off.

Michael nudged Peter, “Yeah, Spidey, name your kink, I wanna know.”

Peter glared and grumbled, “Just... wondering.” He blinked when Jarvis brought up a list in front of him, tapping through it, “Hm, what's 'milkmaid' protocol?”

“Ah, it is, well it's a nursing or suckling protocol.”

Peter frowned as he scrolled farther, “Ah, never mind then, not really into nursing.”

“It has a few variations on 'nursing', sir. I believe Michael may enjoy it if you do not, sir.”

Michael blinked, “Not into milk, J... it's just, always been a wrong texture for me.”

“It doesn't have to be milk, sir. I- forgive the assumption but, presume you're assuming it's only for breasts.”

“Well, it is called 'milkmaid'.”

“It's a bit of a misnomer. It revolves around oral fixation and suckling fixation. It's designed for feeding instead of just dry nursing.”

“Wait, like what I do when I drink baby boy's gifts?”

“That- it's akin to 'nursemaid' but it is not. Nursemaid has... several physical differences. It's designed to be, stimulating visually and textually. More along the lines of cock warming than oral sex.”

Michael winced, “Yeah, easier when you're hard.”

“Oh, so wait this is a top or bottom protocol?”

“Yes, sir, with both male and female variants as well as custom variants. I merely need to know your preference.”

Peter blinked at the list, “Oooo, 'stud' protocol? That anything like 'Level Up'?”

“It is, a 'show-er' protocol, sir. It's for a bulge fetish.”

Peter's licked his lips, “Ah, so it's not like, stud as in- ready to go at it at any time?”

“Oh, sir, I am always ready to go,” Michael was smirking at the looks.

“What type of bulges, J?”

“Oh, anything can be used in conjunction with stud protocol sir.”

Michael chuckled, “What ever are you thinking, baby boy?”

“Getting a drink with my snuggling, maybe oogling J for awhile. Kinda, yeah, gotta thing for men in tight outfits, especially with nice things obviously underneath.”

“Is- this is why you like me in leather, isn't it?”

“Maaaybeeee,” Peter smirked, “Hey J can I get something thick and sweet?”

Michael smirked, “You are gonna go all suckling baby boy on us aren't you?”

Peter nuzzled, “But we have a Jarvis that just looks so delicious, like you don't wanna suck on that all day.”

“Not wrong,” Michael smirked, “J, you up for baby boy oogling you and suckling?”

“Always, sir,” Jarvis was smiling as Peter shifted his head into his lap, “Milkmaid protocol, sir? Or simply oral sex?”

Peter hummed as he nuzzled him, “Milkmaid a continual flow?”

“So long as suckling or stimulation is occurring it is controlled delivery.”

Peter hummed, “Michael, would you like to see stud protocol?”

“Hm, kinda wanna see my baby boy suckling from level up.”

“If stud protocol is implemented, sir, it will stay at its erect size,” Jarvis warned, “And it will enlarge the testis if milkmaid is enabled.”

“All the yes, J, something sweet, thick... Wanna definitely know it's come I'm drinking.”

Michael smirked, “And I thought I was the one with a taste for come.” Peter glared and nuzzled, “And the whole, cock slut thing.”

“Like you wouldn't be mouth first on J any chance you got? He's fucking adorable and deserves lovin',” Peter grumbled at him before squealing then pouting, “Usually, when ya grow it's hard... Kinda, hot and disappointed.”

“I'm following protocol, sir, as requested.”

Peter nuzzled and stroked as the cock grew before grinning when he slid it free to drape it over his neck, “Fuck I never realized how big it was... Why haven't I tried this out yet?”

“Because your spider isn't a pain slut, and you like deep penetration more than girth.”

Peter was snickering as he nuzzled his way into Jarvis' pants, “Christ, they're huge!”

“They are designed for,” Jarvis gasped as he gushed a thick stream across Peter's back, “to also trigger the milking response.”

Peter was busy moaning, Michael rolled his eyes as he saw Jarvis gush again, “It's rude to talk with your mouth full... And you're making a mess...”

Jarvis attempted to stifle the flow as Peter just kept nuzzling and sucking, “Sir, if you continue, I will continue to make a mess.”

Michael smirked as he lapped at Peter's back, “Jarvis... that's, like, is there something in that mix?”

“There are a few chemicals but nothing to worry about, sir. Just, used for texture and taste.”

Michael hummed as he lapped at the head of Jarvis' cock while Peter kept triggering the milking response. “It's like, nectar or something.”

Jarvis just rested back and smiled as he let his boys enjoy, “Peter said sweet and thick.”

“J, did you ever get that casing upgrade?”

“Why, yes, sir, I did indeed.”

“That mean I can put you in my mouth?”

“Just, please refrain from biting down.”

Michael nudged at Peter who finally came up for air, “I get to enjoy all this delicious come all on my own.”

Jarvis was smirking in a new way when Peter gave up his claim on Jarvis' testis to lick and kiss at Michael's mouth as he moaned and suckled at him. “Okay, this is good too.”

Jarvis was grinning as he laid back, fingers carding through hair as they continued to lick and suck and moan their enjoyment, almost wishing he could share this glorious sight with someone. But there they were, curled in his lap, fingers and mouths worshiping him, as they blinked at him with blissful faces, “What's on your mind, J?”

“Just- how enjoyable it is to see you enjoying yourselves.”

Michael hummed, “This, can this be a regular thing?”

“Any time you wish, sir, any time.”

“Can you be more, prominent around the house? Like this, just, seeing it there, wanting to just kneel and run my hand along it, drink it all down and lap at it until I can get more.”

Jarvis smirked, “I know a very good tailor, sir, it would be a bit of a challenge but it can be hidden. Only you'd know what was there when you ran your hand up my leg to follow it's resting place. Toying with it, worshiping it-”

Peter nuzzled and curled at least one set of his arms around Jarvis' legs, “Mmmm, like that idea, can we?”

“Just say when, sir.”

Michael smiled as he shifted up to kiss and lick at Jarvis' chest before making it to his lips, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Very much, sir,” Jarvis smiled and gasped into his mouth as Peter continued to nip and suck and lick at his cock, “I should have brought this up before, I just- didn't realize you'd both enjoy cock worship so much.”

“Never really thought about it to tell the truth,” Peter admitted before joining Michael in holding and kissing Jarvis. “Like this, wanna stay like this for awhile.”

“For as long as you like, sir.”

“Like Jarvis cuddle time,” Peter mumbled as he curled closer.

“You are about 3 seconds away from being baby boy,” Michael smile as he nuzzled, “I agree though.”

Jarvis smiled as he held them close and smiled when Michael shifted away to grab Peter's pacifier and popped it into his sleepy husband's mouth, “I believe it was supposed to be movie night?”

Michael yawned and nodded, “Yeah, it was. What does my baby boy wanna watch?”

Peter rubbed his eyes sleepily, “Princess and the frog?”

Michael hummed, “Little darker than usual for my baby boy...”

“Like Tiana, she works so hard... she can't even see when good things happen, until they slap her in the face,” Peter was smirking at him, “Happy to see someone that has had to work their whole life just to scrape by get their happily ever after. And it's not some fancy palace, it's her childhood dream she worked so hard for.”

“Baby boy, it's a palace, it's her palace.”

Peter smiled as he stuffed his pacifier back in his mouth and shimmied down to snuggle at Jarvis' crotch, which amused them both. “J, Princess and the frog?”

“Of course, sir.”

 

 


End file.
